Limitless
by RaeBae99
Summary: Three brothers, two problems, one sacrifice. SxSxS Bonding!
1. Prolouge

**.:Prologue:.**

"This is really starting to get old, Doctor."

Eggman cackled as his fingers quickly pushed the right button's on his power board. He had Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Shadow and Sonic all put into cages before him, one with Shadow, Silver and Soni while the other had the rest of the gang. A screen materialized in front of everyone, as the light's dimmed. The obese egg-shaped man held a remote in his hands as he moved away from the controls and stood to the side. He asked a question, "Do any of you," he started, looking towards Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Blaze, "know about either of your hedgehog friend's past's?" His eyebrow quirked up in amusement, a grin forming on his face. The pack of Mobian's he looked to all looked confused.

Rouge leaned forward, leaning against the steel bars of the cage. "Why?"

"Have they told you all anything, beside's the facts you already know?"

Shadow growled. Silver and Sonic giving him a warning glance. Eggman only smirked.

"Why is any of this important?!" Knuckles fumed, his short temper already starting to show.

Eggman snapped his fingers as a picture of Shadow, Silver and Sonic appeared on the screen. He faced the three hedgehog's, who were glaring furiously at him. He laughed evilly, one of his gloved hands brushing through his mustache. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" A sneer appeared on his horrid face before the hedgehog's could protest. "I'll tell them, show what my research has found." Shadow only growled again, a very deep growl.

The screen flashed, and there stood another picture of the three hedgehog's. "As you can see, Silver, Shadow and Sonic are eerily similar in body types. Have any of you rodents noticed the similarities?" Eggman clicked another button, showing just the heads of the hedgehog trio. "Study their faces, the eyes, the muzzle, the nose, the ears. It's all exactly the same, just different colors."

"Stop this now!" Silver exclaimed. "What give's you the right to do tell them this!?"

Blaze and the other's stared at him. "What Is he going to tell us?" Tails asked timidly.

"Ah, my foxy friend," Eggman's voice dripped with malice. "Have you read any history books before the Hedgehog-Acorn battle?"

Tails shook his head. "I couldn't find anything before that, neither could the librarian." His head cocked to the side as the screen changes to a picture of a white female hedgehog. She was wearing a pale pink dress, with her head quills pulled back into an elastic. A crown rested upon her head, golden in color as blue, silver and black gems adorned the front of it.

Triple S gasped. "Lady Mae," Sonic whispered. "Where did you get this, Egghead?"

"Enough questions." Eggman snapped. He walked back up to the control panel. "Just watch."

A video rolled above, showing Lady Mae, as Sonic said before, outside with a green Oracle.

_"But why?" Lady Mae questioned, her emerald eyes shining with unshead tears. "Why must I endure this torture?" _

_The oracle grasped her hand, clasping his own around her's. "Your children gained immortality from your husband," Lady Mae gasped, the tears escaping her eyes. "I assure you my Queen, their immortality is not for nothing." The Oracle closed his eyes and a basket magically appeared in front of him. The female hedgehog cried as she bent down, her hands reaching inside and petting three baby hedgehog's. "The oldest," Oracle watched as the Queen picked up a black and red hedgehog, holding him tightly. _

_"Shadow..." _

_"He is gifted with powers from Chaos himself, Your Majesty." His skinny hand reached forward and touched Shadow's forehead, glowing a bright orange before disappearing. "Young Shadow was born the oldest for many reasons, but the main, to protect his siblings."_

_The Mother put Shadow down. "The middle child," Oracle hummed. The woman pulled out a silver hedgehog. "Young Silver has psychokinetic abilities. Born the second oldest for his powers are greater than the younger."_

_"Amazing," Mae hummed, letting Oracle put his hand against Silver's forehead as it glowed a pink color before bending down again to place Silver into the basket, and pulling out one more baby. _

_The baby's legs kicked in his Mother's arms, his own emerald eyes, identical to Lady Mae shining. "And the youngest, Sonic. Named for his speed." _

_"I still think Maurice would suit him better," Mae butted in._

_Oracle shook his head. "But Sonic here wouldn't benefit from the name," His hand reached to Sonic's forehead, and glowing red. The Queen put the baby into the basket before grabbing the handle in her hands. "Lady Mae, I will contact you once they hit their immortal year, will then must we train them." _

The video shut off.

Knuckles and everyone in the cage looked towards the three hedgehogs in shock. Their mouths dropping at the scene. Shadow was holding Silver to his left, his hand rubbing his shoulder. While his right side had Sonic huddled into his side, his face in the crook of Shadow's neck. "What?" Shadow glared over to them. "You know now, can't we be brother's in peace?!"

"It's never going to end!" Silver finally exploded, ripping away from Shadow and punching the bar of the cell. "As soon as we're comfortable, some evil force has to ruin things! Are we ever going to settle somewhere?!"

Shadow glanced down to Sonic, their eyes connecting. Ebony let Cobalt go, as he glided over to Onyx. "On go," He whispered. Sonic's ears perked up, stepping back getting into a battle stance, himself on the right, Shadow in the middle and Silver on the left. "GO!" Shadow yelled.

The three brothers launched forward, the bars breaking from their powerful impact. "How!?" Eggman exclaimed. But was knocked back with a chaos spear. Sonic and Silver raced over to the other's grabbing two bars each and hauling them from the cage. As soon as everyone was free, Shadow landed in front of them, a Chaos Emerald in hand. Everyone glanced around, Silver encasing them into a bubble. "Chaos Control."


	2. Chapter One

**Hey! I got some feedback from the prologue and I couldn't help but write. This wasn't even supposed to be created until I started school and got to being a Freshman, but I'm here, doing this...so yeah. This chapter is where you get all the information! So don't worry if it seems really boring right now, the next chapter will surprise you! **

**Thank you, Moe43, smileyymee, Ll 3, Guest, Merlinfrostg, Mysterious Mr M and Yugkemoniony1Xfor reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story! **

**I own nothing but the plot itself, and the OC's. Nor do I own the Waffle song.**

**.:Chapter One:.**

When Chaos Control teleported them in front of Tails' house, no one spoke. They just stared at the three hedgehog's they though they knew. Tails frowned in sadness. Why hadn't Sonic told him? They were supposed to brothers, tell each other everything... Rouge only shook her head, she didn't care, she found it pretty cool. Amy was jaw slacked, she couldn't get over the initial shock of the secret. Blaze was fuming, judging by the smoke rising from her fists, and Knuckles knew all along, he was the Guardian after all.

"M'sorry we didn't tell you guys..." Sonic whispered, his ears folded down. He could practically feel Tails' emotions rolling right off him, and it made him upset to know that he caused it. He could feel Shadow's arm around his waist, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on his back. His eyes glanced to every friend he had made in the last six years, guilty for not telling any of them.

Blaze's eyes glared daggers at Silver, the smoke from her clenched fists becoming bigger with every passing second. "why weren't you going to tell us this?!" She huffed.

"You were never supposed to find out," Shadow glared right back at her, making her turn away from him. No one could beat his glare, except Sonic on a bad day... his red eyes found Rouge's and he nodded, letting her know he was thankful for her not being angry.

The bat just shrugged. "It's pretty cool, three super powered hedgehog's-"

She was cut off by Tails, "you're immortal," His blue eyes stared into emerald ones. "how did you grow up then, with me I mean,"

"Our immortal year was 17, 16 for Sonic," he grinned at the pouting blue one. "Mother had Shadow first, 11:50, then myself at 11:59, and Sonic was born at 12:04 the next day." He slung his arm lazily around Shadow's shoulder, "once you've lived through an age you can go back to it, weird, I know." He grinned at the two tailed fox. A quick explanation later, everyone headed to Tails' to stay the night.

The next morning, Knuckles woke up before anyone else. He first noticed the three sleeping bags that should have held Shadow, Silver and Sonic were empty, and there were grunts groans coming from the backyard. He quietly moved around until he reached the open backdoor, and watched the three brothers chase after each other. Silver, the only one without speed, was at a disadvantage. He was currently the one trying to tag someone, but his blue and black brother's weren't making it east. Knuckles only chucked in amusement when Shadow shouted as he was stopped in mid-air, getting a slam on the shoulder with another shout of "you're it!", What he didn't notice was Tails come up and stop beside him in the door frame.

"They're really giving it, aren't they?"

The Echidna nodded solemnly, it seemed that Sonic was it now, but he quickly caught Silver once again. "You shouldn't be mad at Sonic for not telling you," Knuckles spoke up after a few moments. He could see the fox's eyes darken a little, but put his gloved hand on his shoulder. "I knew they were all brother's for a year or so now, since I'm the Guardian. They were sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone about themselves," he ruffled the kids bangs with a sigh. "I can't even imagine what Lady Mae's going to do to them when she hears word that you and the others know."

They continued watching their friend play around with his brothers for a few minutes, before turning around and heading into the kitchen. Knuckles reached up and looked through the cabinets with a sigh. "hey, do you have any pancake mix?"

"To the right on the bottom shelf, behind the chili powder."

Knuckles nodded and got the mix, grabbing a pan and beginning to make breakfast for everyone. He knew that pancakes were the triplets favorite breakfast meal, and felt that the three deserved a good meal after the unpleasant revelation last night.

"PANCAKES!" Everyone in the house heard as Sonic and Silver barged in through the door, and placing themselves at the table, their hands holding a fork each, tongue hanging out with a plate in front of them. "SHADOW, KNUCKLES MADE PANCAKES!" Silver yelled out.

"Did you say pancakes?" Shadow asked excitedly. Rouge raised an eyebrow at the display of emotion.

Knuckles nodded and placed the last pancake on a plate before setting three plates in front of the hogs. Then one for himself and the others.

Shadow then sung, _"Do you like waffles?"_

_"Yeah we like waffles!" _Silver and Sonic sung back.

_"Do you like pancakes?"_

_"Yeah, we like pancakes!"_

_"Do you like French Toast?"_

_"Yeah, we like French Toast!"_

The three then raised a forkful of pancakes into the air. _"Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!" _and shoved their forks into their mouths.

Everyone at the table sweatdropped, this was going to take some getting used to.

**Sorry it's so short, but I have a few tests coming up in school. So I thought I'd post this and have more time to write longer one's after I'm finished the tests! Review please, idea's are always welcome!**


End file.
